Costume Party
by DreamWvr73
Summary: 8 in the Min & Johnny Series-- Firefighting duty interrupts the Halloween fun at Station 51.


Johnny came into the apartment carrying an armload of groceries his keys were dangling from his mouth as he set the groceries down on the kitchen counter. 

"Need any help?" Min fluttered her eyelashes at her husband; she was sitting on the couch reading a catalog of Halloween costumes.

"Nah, I got it." He was out of breath as he went back out for the next load; he came back and set those groceries down on the coffee table. He plopped down next to his wife on the couch. "What are you reading?"

"It's a costume catalog; I was just trying to decide what I'm going to dress up as for the costume party."

Johnny finally caught his breath and pointed to his t-shirt; it was white and read **FIREMEN HAVE BIG EQUIPMENT**.  

"How about I just wear this?"

Min shook her head. "Two things wrong with that, it's not a costume, and two it's boring!"

Johnny leaned back against the cushions and draped his arm over his eyes. "Min I haven't worn a costume since I was 11 years old and I dressed as a fireman, we brought the photo back with us remember?"

"I remember." She set the catalog aside and climbed onto his lap. "Aw come on, it'll be fun!"

Johnny uncovered his eyes. "Oh all right, since the station wants to throw a party I might as well dress up."

"Great! When is the party?"

"Well HQ is giving each station one day in October for a Halloween party; it's by pure luck that our party is actually going to be on Halloween."

"I bet I know why, you guys are 51, there are no other stations after you."

"I never thought of it that way."

Min picked the catalog back up. "Let's see, what can we dress you up as?"

Johnny looked down at it, there were all kinds of costumes and he wrinkled his nose at them. "Why can't I go as a fireman?"

"Because you dress up as one everyday, that's not a costume that's work clothes."

She turned the page and saw a pirate costume. "Hey how about a pirate?"

Her husband turned and looked at her. "Long John Gage? I can just hear Chet now."

"So I take it that's a no?"

"A big no, what else is there?"

Min turned the next page and there were Indian costumes. "Hey! How about you go as an Indian?"

Johnny started to protest but then he thought about it, after all he was Indian. "Well… maybe, if I don't like anything else I'll go with that."

Min pictured her husband dressed head to toe in buckskin, it painted an interesting picture. "And I get to be your squaw right?"

"Actually no, you'd be my captive white woman."

She set the catalog back down and put her arms around his neck. "Now I like the sound of that, maybe I should quit looking for something else for you to wear."

"If I do go with that you don't have to be my captive you can dress up as anything you want."

"Oh I know that but it could be fun if our costumes went together."

Johnny picked up the catalog. "Let's see here, how about a witch?"

"Nah, too traditional."

"So what, what's wrong with traditional?"

"I want something more exciting, let's keep looking."

He turned to the next page; he spotted a maid's costume. "How about this one?"

Min shook her head. "Nah, I don't like those fishnet stockings."

"I do, I think they are sexy."

"Oh? Now this I didn't know, maybe I'll go buy a pair."

Johnny closed the catalog. "Really? You would?"

"Sure, why not? It could be fun."

He tossed the catalog on the coffee table next to the groceries. "Well let's talk about it later, if we don't put these groceries away we won't have anything to eat this week."

Min sighed. "But that means I'll have to vacate your lap and I don't think I'm ready to just yet."

"Well the good thing is that it'll be here later on, after all I do carry it with me all the time."

"So if I get up now I can have it back later?"

"You have my word."

"All right then."

Min got up from his lap and went into the kitchen, she started emptying the bags. Johnny picked the catalog back up and continued looking at the costumes. 

"What about a mermaid Min?"

She put the milk in the fridge and closed the door. "Let me guess, a seashell bra and scales going down my legs?"

"Yeah that could be interesting."

"Me dressing up as half woman half fish does not sound interesting." She watched as he put his feet up on the coffee table. "Hey I thought you were going to help?"

"Oh did I say that?"

"You said we."

"Well when I said we I meant you, after all I bought them and carried them in here all by myself."

Min took a roll of paper towels out of the bag and threw them at her husband; it hit him in the head.

"Hey! Don't throw things at the fireman!" He tossed it back to her and she caught it and put it in the pantry.

He turned the page in the catalog and spotted the perfect costume for his wife. "Aha! You should definitely wear this to the party Min."

"What is it?"

Johnny smiled widely. "The devil!"

Min picked up the two bags that were on the coffee table. She put them on the kitchen counter and went through them, there wasn't anything but vegetables in them that would keep for a little while longer. She walked back over to the couch and stood over her husband.

"The devil huh? I'll show you the devil!" She sat back down on his lap, tossed the catalog aside and started tickling his sides.

Johnny grabbed at his wife's hands, trying to stop her but he was laughing so hard that he couldn't quite get a grip. "Okay, Okay I give up!"

She stopped tickling and watched her red faced and out of breath husband. "You're right; maybe I should be the devil for Halloween."

"Nah…the only devil… I know… is Chet Kelly." He got his breath back and put his arms around her waist. "And believe me Darling you are _much_ prettier than Chet."

"Thank you, now will you help me with the rest of the groceries?"

"Sure."

They both got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

Min had decided to take a nice relaxing bubble bath; Johnny was outside giving his Land Rover a tune-up and an oil change so she used the opportunity to get in some good soaking time. She had put her long hair in a clip and had a washcloth draped over her eyes. The warm water felt heavenly, there were bubbles all the way up to her neck and she was beginning to unwind and relax.

 "Min?" She heard her husband's voice from the living room.

"I'm in here Johnny!"

He came into the bathroom and saw his wife in the tub. "Having fun?"

"As a matter of fact yes." She took the washcloth off of her face and saw that her husband was covered with grease and oil. "What happened?"

Johnny looked down at himself. "With what?"

"Why are you so dirty?"

"Working on your car gets you dirty Min that's why I changed into some old clothes before I went outside."

He was wearing an old blue t-shirt was so thin you could see through it and a pair of grungy looking grey shorts. "Well congratulations you're filthy!"

He kicked off his tennis shoes and put one hand on the rim of the tub as he took off his socks. "I know I am but at least I got that done." He tossed his socks and shoes into the bedroom.

Min watched him and she creased her brow. "So what are you going to do now?"

Johnny grinned at her. "Take a bath."

The water started sloshing around as he climbed into the tub, some of the soapy water spilled on the floor as he sat down at the other end and sighed. Min got splashed in the face with water, she wiped it off and looked at him, she couldn't believe that her husband had just gotten into the tub, clothes and all.

"You are nuts do you know that?"

"Well you said I was filthy." He pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

"I know but you could have waited until I was done."

His smile faded and he started to pout. "Are you kicking me out?"

Min grinned widely and curled her finger at him. "Of course not, my bathtub is always open for you; I just said you _could_ have waited."

Johnny went to her end of the tub. "It's a good thing this tub is huge."

Min put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "It was the one redeeming feature that made me move here."

He ducked his head under the water and came back up; his wife wiped some of the water off of his face. He still had a few grease spots on his cheeks; she picked up her washcloth and wiped them off. "There! That's better. I knew somewhere under all that grease was my fireman." She kissed him again and pressed her forehead against his.

"I never knew baths could be so much fun."

Min grinned wickedly as she put her hands underneath the water, Johnny started fidgeting and moving around. "Hey what are you doing? That tickles!"

She brought her hands back up and one of them contained her husband's grey shorts and she tossed them onto the floor. Johnny's eyes were wide and he pretended to be outraged. "That is a violation of my privacy!"

His wife shook her head. "No Love that is a violation of your shorts."

Johnny dropped the act and took his wife in his arms. "Now I'm afraid you must be punished."

"Oh? And just what did you have in mind?"

"A little of this and that." He kissed her lips a few times and moved down to her neck.

Johnny opened the door carrying a black garment bag, it contained his Indian costume and he laid it across the arm of the couch.

"Min? I'm home!"

He walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it. "Min? Come on I want to show you my costume!"

_"I want to show you something too... close your eyes!"_ The voice of his wife rang out from behind the closed door.

He creased his brow. "What do you want to show me?" He thought about it for a moment and it came to him. "Did you finally find a costume?"

_"Yes that's what I want to show you now go sit down on the couch and close your eyes!"_

Johnny walked over to the middle cushion on the couch and sat down, he closed his eyes. "Okay I'm ready!"

The bedroom door opened a tiny bit and Min peeked her head out of it, she wanted to make sure that he really was ready and not trying to peek. She saw him sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. "Put your hand over your eyes I don't want you to peek."

Johnny obliged her. "There are you happy now?"

Min opened the door all the way and walked out; she was wearing a belly dancer costume. It had a gold top with little chain fringes that hung down to her belly button. The skirt for it was medium blue it had gold around the waist that matched the top, the fringes hung to about mid thigh. The material that made up the skirt was very sheer, there were gold vines with leaves running down the skirt and there were little tiny coins that ran along the bottom. Min had a veil around her shoulders that matched the skirt, around her neck she had a thick gold necklace made of gold coins. She walked as quietly as could over to her husband, hoping that nothing jingled she didn't want to give herself away before she was ready.  She opened her arms wide and turned to the side.  "Okay Sweetie, open your eyes."

Johnny uncovered his face and opened his eyes, when he saw his wife his eyes grew as round as the full moon.

"Holy Smokes!" 

She smiled when she saw his face and she wiggled her belly a little at him as she put her veil around his neck. "So what do you think?"

Johnny closed his mouth and swallowed hard. "That's quite a costume, where did you get it from?"

"Actually no where, Daisy made it for me."

She sat down on his lap and took the veil off of his neck. "Think I'll win the costume contest?"

"Maybe, we'll have to see what some of the other wives dress up as."

Min saw the garment bag lying on the arm of the couch. "Is that your costume?"

"Yeah, I just picked it up from the shop."

"Well I showed you mine, now show me yours."

Johnny looked at his wife and raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about my costume or something else?"

Min grinned and kissed her husband. "For now the costume, later on you can show me something else."

Johnny laughed and tucked a hand underneath his wife's legs; he lifted her off his lap and set her down on the couch. "Okay let me go change, I'll be right back."

He picked up his garment bag and went into the bedroom and closed the door. "So what time is that party?"

_"We have to leave at 6 30." _ She heard the husband through the bedroom door.

"Any idea what Roy and JoAnne are dressing up as?"

_"He didn't really say." _

Min took the veil off of her shoulders and folded it up; she set it down on the coffee table and carefully crossed her legs not wanting to wrinkle her delicate skirt. "Are you almost done?"

_"Be out in a second Mrs. Impatient!"_

"And you men say us women take forever."

The bedroom door opened and Johnny walked out, Min saw him and a large grin bloomed on her face. He was wearing a tan buckskin shirt, it had a very wide looking neck and there was a V design made of buckskin fringes that started at his shoulders and went all the way down to his belly button. There were also fringes going down the underside of his long sleeves. The shirt hung to about mid thigh, he was wearing a pair of tan buckskin pants and moccasins. He did a little turn and there was a feather hanging down the back of his head, it was tied there with a little piece of buckskin lace that had a few blue beads that matched his shirt dangling from it. "Well what do you think?"

All she could do was sit there staring at him, it was as if a warrior had walked through a time portal and was standing in her living room, except that his hair was short. "All I can think of saying is…WOW!"

"You like it?"

"You look great! Is it comfortable?"

Johnny looked down at himself. "Yeah really comfortable, I know it looks like I'm hot under all this buckskin but I'm not. It was kind of strange at first because it just slips over your head; I guess that lady that made it wanted to be as authentic as possible."

Min got off of the couch and stood in front of him. "Did she give you any weapons or anything?"

"Yeah I've got a beaded sheath."

"You're going to wear it right?"

"Of course, no warrior is complete without a weapon."

It was time to leave for the party and Johnny was tying his beaded sheath to his leg but he couldn't get it. "Min can you tie this for me?"

His wife came out of the bedroom with a trench coat on and crouched down, she straightened out the sheath and reached around his leg and tied it. "There, better?"

Johnny looked down at it. "Yeah that's perfect; I hope I don't get arrested for carrying a concealed weapon."

"Nah, the knife isn't that big it's not like you have a machete strapped to your leg."

"True, what's with the trench coat? Does your costume make you feel self conscious?"

"A little bit yeah, I've never worn something so revealing in public."

Johnny shook his head as he untied the belt and opened the coat; he slipped it off of her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, you've got nothing to be ashamed of you look beautiful."

Min sighed. "If you're sure."

"I'm positive." 

Johnny's reassurance made her feel better, she reached down and took her veil out of the pocket of the trench coat, it had been carefully folded into a square and she opened it and draped it around her shoulders. "Okay I'm ready to go party."

The stationhouse had been heavily decorated for the party, there were one of pumpkin for each man that was carved and placed along the front of the yard. The men had made a phony cemetery complete with grey foam tombstones and a few skeletons, there was one even climbing halfway out of a coffin right under the flag pole. Min saw the cobwebs and fake spiders that were hanging down from the edge of the roof.

"Wow you guys really went all out for this party didn't you?"

Johnny parked his Land Rover on the left side of the station house and shut off his lights. "Well we love Halloween and this is the first time we've ever been given the chance to have a party."

He walked around to Min's side and opened her door. "Shall we Princess Miranda?"

Min narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not a Princess." She stepped out of the vehicle and closed the door. "I'm a Queen."

"My apologies your majesty." He offered her his arm and she took it and together they walked to the door. The inside of the station was decorated with orange and black streamers hanging from the ceiling and there were sounds of Halloween playing on the sound system. There were more carved pumpkins everywhere and a there was fog around their feet. The first people they saw was Roy and JoAnne, the couple was dressed as Superman and a cavewoman. Johnny saw his partner dressed in those red and blue tights and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Faster than a speeding bullet!" 

The couple turned and when they saw how Min and Johnny were dressed they both laughed.

JoAnne reached out and touched Min's veil. "Wow great costume Min, you're going to win the contest for sure!"

Roy nodded his head in agreement. "Nice costume there Chief."

Min smiled. "Thanks JoAnne, I like your costume too." She saw the large bone JoAnne was holding. "Tell me, is that the bone you bashed Roy in the head with when you dragged him to the altar?"

JoAnne looked very serious. "Oh no Min that one I keep at home in a special place."

Roy looked at his wife. "Hey no one makes fun of Superman!"

Johnny shook his head. "I think I've got some Kryptonite in my pocket here…" He started searching his pants.

"Oh very funny Tonto!"

"Hey is that Gage?"

The four people turned and saw Chet Kelly walking towards them dressed as a Civil war soldier, he was dressed head to toe in Union blue and even had an old fashioned musket. He looked Johnny up and down and shook his head. "Nice costume Gage, going to scalp anyone?"

Johnny touched the knife strapped to his leg. "Don't tempt me Chet."

The soldier looked at Min and his eyes grew wide. "A belly dancer huh, you look nice Min."

Min took her veil and put it around the solder's neck. "Thank you very much soldier boy." She took the veil off of him and smiled as he turned a little red. 

"Excuse me but I think I'm going to go get some punch."

Min watched the way Chet took off. "Was it something I said?"

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle, the look on Chet's face was priceless. "No Sweetie but I think you embarrassed him."

"What did I do? It's not like I asked him to tuck a dollar in my waistband!"

Roy adjusted his cape a little. "Don't worry about it Min, Chet has embarrassed your husband on a number of occasions I say he's due for a few himself."

JoAnne took Min by the arm. "Come on Min let's go get something to drink."

The two women headed towards the kitchen to see what they could find there, the refreshments were all spread out on the table. Johnny and Roy were talking by themselves when Captain Stanley came in through the side door; he was dressed as Captain James T. Kirk. The two men stopped talking and looked at him; he had the bright yellow shirt with the Federation insignia on it and the black pants. He even had a phaser around his waist. 

"Good Evening gentlemen, great costumes! Are we ready to start off the festivities?"

Johnny and Roy looked at each other. "Festivities?" 

"Sure! What did you think we all were going to stand around and stuff our faces all night? We're going to play some games, have the costume contest and channel 7 is going to show some horror movies."

"Sounds good Cap, where's Irene?"

"Oh she'll be along Johnny, come on you two let's go into the kitchen and start the fun."

Min was standing next to JoAnne and Roy; she was holding her husband's buckskin shirt. Johnny was bent over a large metal tub that was filled with water and apples. He had his hands behind his back, he came up with an apple in his mouth and everyone started to clap and cheer. Captain Stanley took it from him and handed the young man a towel.

"Very good Johnny that took you less than 3 minutes!" He looked around at Mike, who was dressed as a monk. "Come on Mike you're next."

Johnny was drying his face and hair as he walked back over to his wife. "Well how did I do?"

Min smiled and kissed his cheek. "You did great! I knew you had a big mouth!"

He glared at his wife as he dried off his chest. "Very funny."

She gave him his buckskin shirt and slipped it back on. "Are you going to try it?"

"With this on? No way! If I get this sheer stuff wet you'll be able to see right through it."

Mike couldn't grab an apple in the allotted time and Captain Stanley told Chet that it was his turn, he took off his Union coat and set it across a chair, he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath. Chet took a deep breath and plunged face first into the tub of water. 

"Come on Chet, you're mouth is big enough to grab _all_ of the apples!" 

Everyone turned to look at Marco; he was dressed as Count Dracula with the long black cape and white shirt. "What? Tell me it isn't true."

"I'm going to tell Chet you said that Marco!" 

Marco looked at Irene, who was dressed as a Little Red Riding Hood. "Tattle tale!"

The alarm suddenly went off and all of the men turned towards the speaker.

_"Station 51, serious car accident Interstate 5, near Fort Blvd. Exit, three stations have been dispatched and will meet you there… time out 20:25."_

Captain Stanley grabbed the mike. "Station 51, KMG 365."

The men all ran towards the garage and Johnny took time to give his wife a kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, I'll be here."

He smiled at her and ran off to the garage. There were 6 women all standing around shocked, one minute they were having fun, the next they were abandoned.

"It has to be pretty serious if they already called three stations." Irene sighed and pulled out a chair, she sat down and picked up a glass and filled it with punch. She was the other 5 women standing around and she waved to them. "Come on girls don't be shy, we might have a long wait before the men come back."

"Must be some accident to cancel our party." Johnny had his helmet on; he was thinking to himself that he must look funny wearing buckskin and a helmet.

"Yeah I know and the fact that they've already called three stations before they called us." Roy had his helmet on too and Johnny turned to look at him.

"Roy, do I look weird with this costume on and my helmet?"

Roy looked at him briefly before focusing back on the road. "Probably Johnny but think of it this way, you aren't alone."

Johnny looked at his partner and started to laugh. "Can you imagine what the other stations are going to do when they see all of us? They are probably going to think we are weirdos."

"I've got a better one, what are the victims we might have to treat going to think?"

The squad truck and the engine were speeding down the freeway, as soon as they got close to the exit they saw the reason their party had been interrupted. There were at least a dozen cars that were crushed together; it had been a chain reaction pile up. The freeway was at a complete standstill, the police had everything stopped. The eastbound lanes looked like a war zone, there were cars going in different directions where they had tried to avoid the collision chain but with little success. There were some cars that had slammed into the sidewalls. 

"Oh my God, no wonder they needed our help Roy."

"Yeah I wonder how many people are hurt."

The squad and the engine pulled up beside the other trucks and all the men got out, Chief Forrester met Captain Stanley as he got out of the engine.

"Hank, I'm sorry to interrupt your party but we need all the help we can get. We've got some people trapped in their cars still and some of them are injured. You and your men start checking the people that crashed into the sidewalls."

Hank nodded. "You got it Chief; we'll take care of it." 

The men were getting down from the engine and Johnny and Roy got out of the squad, they all looked at Captain Stanley.  "All right guys Forrester wants us to see to the sidewalls accidents, you guys split up into pairs and pick a car, radio to the others if you need help."

There were at least six cars that had hit the sidewalls and the paramedic team picked the farthest one, they got their equipment out of the squad and ran to it.  It was a white VW bug; its front end was totally crushed against the concrete wall. There was someone slumped behind the wheel and Roy set the equipment down on the ground and tried to door, it wouldn't budge.

"Johnny help me get this door open."

Johnny set the drug box down and put his arms around his partner's waist. "Ready, one, two three, pull!"

The two men pulled together and the door popped open, Johnny started opening boxes and he put the antenna into the biophone. Roy carefully moved the driver away from the wheel, it was a young guy dressed as a prisoner he had the old fashioned black and white striped uniform on. The man's chest didn't look right and Roy grabbed the man's wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Are you getting a pulse?"

Roy shook his head. "No." He touched the man's neck and felt nothing, the man was dead. "Nothing, he's dead, I think his chest is crushed."

Johnny picked up the radio. "Cap, this one's dead over here, better radio HQ to call the Coroner, we're going on to the next car."

_"Copy that Johnny, 10-4."_

Johnny closed the drug box and the biophone, he picked them up. "Roy Cap is going to get the Coroner to come out here, let's check the next car."

Roy nodded and closed the door; he picked up the rest of the equipment and followed his partner.

Min and the rest of the women were having a ball back at the station; they were talking and enjoying the variety of food that had been ordered for the party. Min got up from her chair and picked up a plate, she put some tortilla chips on it and poured some cheese dip on them. Irene saw her and picked up a chip and poured a little of the dip on it and took a bite. 

"This is good dip! Can I have a plate Min?"

"Sure." She handed the Captain's wife a plate and sat back down.

"So how is the club doing Min?"

"Good, going good, always busy."

JoAnne picked up a sandwich and took a bite of it. "Roy and I checked it out a couple of months ago, we had a lot of fun."

Chet's girlfriend was a young woman with short red hair dressed as a nurse; they had only been dating for a few months. "Which club do you own Min?"

Min turned to the young woman; it was obvious that she was very shy. "Skidz, and there is no need to be shy Holly, we are all friends here, right Ladies?"

The assembled ladies all nodded. "Right!"

This made Holly feel better and a little more at ease about being the new girl. "Thank you very much, Chet told me that all of the wives were nice and he was right."

Irene looked at Min's costume and she couldn't resist. "Where did you get that Min, I've never seen anything like it."

"Want to see me in action?"

"Sure."

Min wiped her mouth and got up. She stood before all the women and picked up her veil from the back of the chair and put it around her shoulders. She danced a little like a professional dancer and the rest of the women clapped. "This thing is so comfortable and to answer your question Irene, Daisy made it for me."

"Really? Well she did a great job."

"Thanks I'll be sure and tell her."

Holly reached out and touched Min's veil. "What's the name of your cousin's shop?"

"Daisy's Closet."

"I'll have to go see what she has available in my size."

JoAnne picked up a glass and poured herself some punch. "She does nice work Holly she made Min's wedding dress and our bridesmaids dresses too." She sat back down and sipped her punch. "I wonder what the men are doing."

Johnny had the two paddles in his hand. "Clear!"

Roy backed off and wiped his face, he was sweating from doing chest compressions. He watched as his partner zapped the woman they were working on. Her body bucked from the electric shock but the monitor still displayed the flat line.

"Hit her again Johnny!"

The defibulator reached its full charge and Johnny zapped her again; he was covered with sweat too and his adrenaline was pumping. The monitor picked up something and the familiar pulse line started across it. The two paramedics sighed out of relief and Johnny picked up the biophone.

"Rampart we have successfullydefibrillated victim."

_"10-4 51, monitor vital signs and transport immediately."_

"Copy that Rampart, will transport immediately."

Johnny put the phone down just as the ambulance arrived. "How ya doing Roy?"

"Tired, I'll go with her you follow in the squad."

Johnny nodded and watched as his patient was put in the stretcher, he started closing all the boxes and preparing to leave. All of the other victims had been transported to Rampart and a fleet of tow trucks was hauling away the last of the wrecked cars.

"See you at Rampart Roy."

"All right Johnny, see you there." He climbed into the back of the ambulance and it sped away.

Johnny sighed as he started packing up the equipment, it was late and the engine and the other stations that had been called were already gone. He loaded the oxygen and the drug box and closed the compartment; he climbed into the driver's seat and started it up.

Dixie McCall was standing behind her counter; she was dressed up as Raggedy Ann, complete with the red hair and the freckles on her face. Roy came out of the treatment room and sighed; when Dixie saw him she did a double take.

"Hi Roy, nice costume." 

"Thanks." He walked over to her and sighed. "Well she's going to make it."

Dixie nodded. "Of course she is, Superman worked on her." Roy looked at her and she winked at him. "How about some coffee?"

"Thanks Raggedy Ann, but you better bring two cups of coffee; I'm expecting my other half to arrive at any moment."

Dixie went into the lounge and came back with three cups of coffee, she handed one to Roy and had a sip. "So what did Johnny dress up as?"

"An Indian, you should see it he looks like he walked out of a history book."

Johnny came in through the double doors and saw what Dixie was dressed up as. "Hey it's Raggedy Ann!"

Dixie saw his costume and Roy was right. "Wow Johnny were did you find that costume?"

"A little shop near downtown, neat isn't it?"

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure."

Dixie reached out and touched his sleeve as she handed Johnny a cup of coffee. "It's so soft."

"And comfortable." Johnny looked at his partner. "What's the word on that lady Roy?"

"She's going to be fine."

Johnny sighed in relief. "That's good, I'm glad."

Raggedy Ann finished her coffee and set the cup aside. "Was this another victim from that huge pile up?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah you should have seen it Dix, the freeway looked like a tornado touched down in the middle of rush hour."

"I heard it was pretty bad."

Johnny scoffed. "I'll say it was bad there were four stations there."

"Any fatalities?"

"There were 2 people that were killed."

Dixie closed her eyes for a moment. "That's a shame, a real shame."

Roy finished his coffee and set his cup down on the counter. "Yeah it was I wish that we could have done something for them but it was too late." He looked at his partner. "Are you ready to go back to the party Johnny?"

"It's pretty late now Roy, I'm not sure if there will be much of a party to go back to but Min and JoAnne are waiting." Johnny gave Dixie his cup. "Thanks for the coffee Dix, we'll see you later."

"It was my pleasure; you both have a good night."

"We'll try, bye."

"Bye."

Dixie watched the two men walk out and she shook her head. "Have a Happy Halloween."

Min and JoAnne were fast asleep in their men's beds; they were waiting for Johnny and Roy. The party had continued when the men had gotten home and there was a small trophy on the floor beside Johnny's bed. Everyone agreed that Min had the best costume and Captain Stanley had given her the trophy. Now everyone else was in the living room watching the horror movie marathon on channel 7, the room was pitch black except for the blue light from the TV.

Johnny and Roy parked the squad and walked back into the stationhouse everything was quiet but they could see the light from the living room. 

"I guess they're watching that movie marathon, do you want to?"

Johnny shook his head. "Nah I want to get my wife and leave."

"Yeah me too."

Johnny and Roy walked into the living room and flipped on the light, much to the protest of the movie watchers. 

"Hey Gage what's the big idea?"

"Sorry Chet just looking for Min and Irene."

"Well they aren't in here."

"So where are they?"

Holly was sitting on his lap. "I think they're asleep Roy."

Johnny flipped off the switch and once again bathed the room in darkness. "Thanks Holly."

The two men went into the bunkhouse and over to their beds, they saw their wives were fast asleep.

Johnny smiled and looked at his partner. "Aww Roy don't they look sweet?"

"Yes they do, shall we wake them?"

"I think we better."

Roy sat down on his bed and touched his wife on the shoulder. "Anne…"

The cavewoman opened her eyes and sat up. "Hey, we were waiting for you."

Johnny bent over his bed and nearly tripped over the trophy; he picked it up and showed it to JoAnne. "Is this Min's?"

JoAnne nodded and covered her mouth as she yawned. "Yeah for best costume."

Johnny set the trophy down on the floor out of his way and bent over the bed again, his wife was lying on her side and he kissed her cheek. "Wake up Sleepy Head."

She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "Johnny?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Min sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"After midnight, come on." Johnny stretched out his hand and his wife took it, he pulled her out of the bed and picked up her trophy. "Well the party was fun while it lasted, you two have a good night."

Roy and JoAnne were holding hands and getting ready to go too. "Night Johnny, Night Min."

Min smiled at the couple. "Have a good night."

Johnny flopped down on the bed and sighed, he was totally exhausted from the accident. Min climbed onto the bed and straddled her husband's chest. "Are you going to tell me about the call?"

He put both of his hands on her legs. "No."

"Why not?"

"It was pretty bad, two people were killed, there was nothing we could do for them."

Min moved his hands from her legs to her waist. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Johnny opened his eyes and looked at her. "Well…one thing does come to mind."

"Okay, what?"

His face broke out into a small smile. "Will you show me how well you can dance?"

"Well…you _have_ had a rough night… okay." 

Min got off of her husband and stood in front of the bed. "Just remember that I've never done this before, okay?"

Johnny sat up and nodded. "Don't worry I've never seen anyone belly dance so I'm not an expert."

"Okay, just pretend I have those things on my fingers that clang."

Min raised her arms above her head and started to move her waist, her gold necklace and the gold coins along the bottom of her skirt started to jingle. She thought that she must be doing something right, otherwise she wouldn't be so noisy. She wiggled over to her husband and took the veil from around her shoulders and put it around her husband's neck. Johnny smiled and put his hands on her busy waist, he was having fun watching his wife, she looked so beautiful and it was driving him crazy. He put his arms around her waist and that stopped the dancing.

"Had enough?"

"Yeah."

Johnny's head was against her waist and she touched his hair. "Was I that bad?"

"No." He looked up at her and smiled. "You were good; I'm just getting kind of tired."

Min nodded and touched his cheek. "You're right it is getting late, why don't we go to bed."

"Okay, maybe some other night you can dance for me again."

"Deal."

Johnny let go of his wife and got up from the bed, he started changing out of his costume and tossed it on a nearby chair. "What did you and the rest of the wives do while we were gone?"

Min picked up her nightgown and went into the bathroom. "We sat around and stuffed our faces and talked."

Johnny put on his pajama bottoms and climbed into bed, it felt wonderful. "We were gone a long time and all you guys did was eat and talk?"

She came out of the bathroom and joined her husband; she cut off the lamp and curled up beside him. "Yup, that's all we did, it was fun." She put her hand on her husband's chest and felt the beating of his heart. "You know I've been thinking about something."

Johnny put his hand over hers. "What?"

"You know how I said that we should wait before we started trying to have a baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well we've been married for over 6 months now, if you want to start trying for one that's okay with me."

"Really?"

"Really, I think I'm finally ready and I know you are."

Johnny gave his wife's hand a squeeze. "Yeah I am."

Min sat up and looked down at her husband, the room was dimly lit but she could see his face, she gave him a kiss. "When should we start trying?"

"How about now?"

"I thought you were tired."

Johnny grinned at her. "I'm never _that_ tired."

"You are such a horny toad Johnny Gage."

"I know but I don't hear you complaining." Johnny sat up and took his wife in his arms. 

END.


End file.
